Genesis
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Part I of V. Light/L, L/Matsuda, eventual Light/Matsuda/L.


Genesis

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I only own this story.

Warning: T for slash, language, kissies, established relationship, etc

Pairing: L/Matsuda, mentions of vague L/Light, eventual Light/Matsuda/L

Setting: Before the Yotsuba Arc.

Summary: He thought it would create a conundrum which he might not be able to get out of, but he was pleasantly surprised when, on the third night of Light's incarceration, he was actually approached by L.

A/N: This is part one of five. I hope you enjoy this! Writing isn't always so easy, lol, especially when you are dealing with unfamiliar pairings and such. :P

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had never been more glad to see someone set free. Light rubbed his wrists, the marks from his handcuffs still visible, and glances over at L, not a glare but still a piercing stare nonetheless. L, of course, took it in stride, showing no outward sign of any emotion he was feeling, though Light knew better now, the same as _he_ knew. They both look over at him, though it probably looked like they were both just looking at all of them, Matsuda knew better; they (all three of them) shared a relationship, after all.

It had started shortly before Light's incarceration. It had started innocently enough, with Matsuda watching L with a mixture of admiration and curiosity, it was only days into it that he realized that he was _attracted _to the world's greatest detective. He started watching L whenever he thought the detective hadn't noticed. Then Light was incarcerated and it was also in the times, those brief short periods, when L would sleep, that Matsuda would be left to watch the screens which showed Light, Amane and the Chief, Light's father Soichiro, that he realized he was watching Light with the same amount of fervor that he had with L; he was attracted to Light as well.

He thought it would create a conundrum which he might not be able to get out of, but he was pleasantly surprised when, on the third night of Light's incarceration, he was actually approached by L.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Flashback_

Matsuda looks through some papers he had been handed, trying to look for anything that raised red flags. He looks up startled, when a shadow moves over the papers on the table, and sees L looking down at him, shoulders hunched like usual and a finger at his bottom lip.

"Y-Yes?" Matsuda asked startled.

"I have noticed that Matsuda-san has taken a special interest in me, watching me a lot more than he should, perhaps. After all, we have to work on catching Kira--"

"U...um...well, I--"

"--but," continued L, not worried about speaking too quietly or too loudly as they were the only ones left for the night. "...I must admit that I find the attention...pleasing. Quite so. I have only ever had that sort of attention once and that in itself was shocking enough. But to find it twice..."

Matsuda finds himself getting pulled up off of the couch by the world's greatest detective and he looks down at him. His heart starts to beat faster, the close proximity of the man, as L moves in closer, was starting to get to him. While he had dated girls, he had never had much luck with them. He had actually dated a couple of men before, though he hadn't said anything about it to his colleagues, and those had went better, which made him realise that he prefered men. Or in the least, _they _prefered him, over women liking him. He found that he just wanted someone who liked him, truly did, and wanted him and that it didn't matter if they were male or female.

It didn't matter if you were a male who liked a male, or a female who liked a female or whatever; you should be free to like whoever you like. Japan was becoming more open-minded towards that than some other countries; it was a country which was first in a lot of different ways in a lot of different areas of things. Love was love and things like age and gender didn't matter. That's what he thought anyway.

Matsuda stood there unsure of just what to do, but L himself was definitely sure of his actions, and he pulls Matsuda up against him and quickly grabs onto his face, moving his mouth over his in a long involved kiss. His eyes widen and he could only stare for a moment as the world's greatest detective as he moved his lips against his, his lips and touch, as he was holding Matsuda close, was much warmer than he had expected it to be.

He wraps his arms around the slim detective and kisses him back, feeling a happiness start to grow within him; it felt like the start of something good. Their lips move over one another in a slow glide. He gasps when the world's greatest detectives hands move swiftly to throw off his jacket and then to untuck his shirt, yanking off his tie and shirt within and instant.

He gets pushed onto the couch and soon gets a lapful of world's greatest detective--

_End Flashback_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yes, that had started it, but that wasn't all. It was only the beginning of everything. His and L's relationship, the relationship that he learned that L and Light shared and then how they all finally got together. Something unexpected, to be sure, something he knew that maybe others wouldn't understand, especially since there were three of them, maybe it would be seen as not an equal situation for one of them, but that was quite the opposite; they all were together because they all cared about each other, something that maybe could even become love one day, maybe it even was right now.

He was happy. For the first time in his life, he felt a happiness which he had never expected, had never expected to feel, but one which he would not give up for anything.

...To Be Continued.


End file.
